


I'm not angry anymore

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Oof this is gonna hurt: “I can’t be mad because I let you slip away…” your choice of ship!
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

From the looks of it no one had expected him to come.

As one of Rowan’s friends Lorcan had been invited to his and Aelin’s engagement party, but no one had expected him to actually come.

Elide had been laughing at something Aedion had said when Aedion had looked over her shoulder, lips going into a thin line.

“Heads up,” Aedion said, nodding.

Elide looked to where he indicated and saw Lorcan shaking hands with Rowan. Elide’s stomach dropped and she took in a long steadying breath.

She hadn’t seen him since they’d broken up. When Elide had told him to leave and not come back. Her face had been hard and cold, she only showed evidence of her broken heart once the door had clicked shut.

But since that night she spent huddled on the couch going through box after box of tissues, she hadn’t shed a tear for him. She certainly wasn’t going to start now.

“Do you want me to…” Aedion started. But Elide shook her head.

“No. I’m fine,” Elide said. And she meant it.

Elide had been the one to break it off with Lorcan, she had nothing to regret. She had had enough of his sullenness and rudeness and disrespect to those who were important to her. He wilfully refused to make any effort into being accepted within Elide’s circle of friends. When he did come to gatherings he sat in the corner and talked to no one except Rowan. And by the gods, did he hate Aelin. The woman who was practically a sister to her and had helped Elide to become who she was now. Added to that he had become complacent with Elide, taking her for granted. And Elide simply had had enough.

When Elide glanced over her shoulder again Lorcan was gone. She hoped he’d come to his senses and left the party all together.

~~~~~

“Thank you so much for coming,” Aelin said as she squeezed Elide in a hug.

“As one of your bridesmaids I think it would be poor form if I didn’t,” Elide said with a laugh.

“Did you end up speaking to him?” Aelin asked.

Elide shook her head.

“Oh, well,” there was something to Aelin’s voice that had Elide raising a questioning brow.

“‘Oh well’ what?” Elide asked.

Aelin sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Rowan is going to kill me but, I can’t believe I’m even saying this. It seems you taught Lorcan something.”

Elide just got more confused.

“I’m just saying he might be less of a dick these days,” Aelin said.

“That’s some high praise coming from you,” Elide replied.

Aelin waved her off. “Well, you’re your own woman and I’m not going to say anything else. You right to get home?”

This time Elide nodded and waved her phone in her hand. “Uber is on its way.”

“Bye, remember dress fittings on Wednesday evening,” Aelin said.

“Yep. All set. See you,” Elide left then and went to wait out front of the restaurant for her car.

Elide was checking her phone when she heard someone approach from the restaurant behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the one person she had successfully avoided all night. When their dark eyes connected Lorcan froze his hand halfway pulling his keys from his pocket. When he didn’t move or turn away Elide’s spine straightened and she turned to face him more fully.

“Hi, Elide,” Lorcan said quietly.

“Hello.” There was nothing inviting in Elide’s voice.

“How are you?” He asked coming to stand closer.

“Fine,” Elide said. She had no desire to make any small talk with Lorcan.

Lorcan nodded as he finally pulled the rest of the keys out of his pocket. “That’s good.”

Elide checked how far her Uber was. Not close enough.

“Are you really fine? Do you mean it?” Lorcan asked.

Elide restrained her scoff but the look she gave Lorcan definitely conveyed how stupid she thought the question was. “Why does it mean anything to you? You seemed pretty indifferent to my feelings last time I saw you. You were furious about them if I recall.”

Lorcan recoiled a little. “I’m not angry anymore Elide. You were right. Now, well now.” Lorcan took in a deep breath. “I can’t be mad because I let you slip away.”

“Elide?”

Elide hadn’t even heard the car pull up, but she was glad it did.

“Goodbye, Lorcan,” Elide said. There was a finality to her voice that she hoped Lorcan heard.

Elide slid into the back seat of the car. She didn’t look back.

If she had Elide would have seen Lorcan watching the car, he watched it long after she had disappeared from sight and all that was left was a dark empty road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came along with the help of this prompt from Tumblr: “The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.” Also elorcan

He’d come to the wedding. Not that Elide had expected him not to. In the months since the engagement party Elide had seen Lorcan often enough. He’d started to come to more get togethers and Elide had watched him from a distance. His face had been softer, his manner gentler. What had surprised her the most was one night he actually got Aelin to laugh.

But her and Lorcan, they never talked. He respected the distance she wanted to keep between them and he would wait for Elide to come to him.

But it seemed tonight Lorcan had enough of waiting.

Elide was dancing with Fenrys, her bridal party partner, when she’d heard his deep voice from behind her.

“Can I cut it?”

Fenrys gave Elide a look and she’d nodded, telling him she was okay with this. Then Fenrys had left and she’d turned around to see Lorcan standing there. Almost shyly.

He held out his hands to her, still giving her the option to leave if she wanted to, but instead Elide took them and danced with him.

They were silent for a long while until Lorcan spoke.

“You look lovely tonight,” he said.

“Thanks,” Elide replied.

Lorcan took in a deep breath and loosed it before he spoke again. “I just wanted to apologise properly. I never did. I’m sorry for the way I treated you and the things I did. I didn’t know any better and I wasn’t open to what you could teach me. I kept to my habits instead of letting myself be open to making new ones. I was worse off for it and I have no excuses for my behaviour besides being a sullen bastard. So I’m sorry for hurting you Elide. It will be one of the greatest regrets of my life and I hope one day you can forgive me.”

They were looking at each other as the song finished and Lorcan let her go. In every way.

Elide stood there and watched him walk away. He left the the reception hall and Elide still hadn’t moved.

When that door closed Elide snapped. She followed the exact same path Lorcan had then she burst through that door into the hallway.

“Hey!” Elide yelled into the hallway. Lorcan turned, surprised written all over his face. Then she was storming towards him. “You don’t get to say those things and then walk away.”

Elide was out of breath by the time she stood right in front of Lorcan.

“I had to live with you belittling my friends, not valuing anything I did. I knew in there somewhere was a man who was so much more. You hurt me Lorcan. So much. It shatters me to know you only found the man you could be because we broke up. Because the worst thing…”

Elide let out a frustrated noise and put her hands on her face, then remembered her make up. And dropped her hands down beside her, her fists flexing.

“The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.”

They were both silent, the only sound was the muffled music coming from the reception. Elide looked down, she couldn’t look at Lorcan now. Not after the truth she’d told him. Because even when he walked out of her apartment, after she had told him to leave, she had loved him. She never stopped, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Is that true?” Lorcan asked, his voice little more than a whisper. “You’re still in love with me.”

Elide looked up then, there was a quiet hope in Lorcan’s face. Instead of saying anything Elide launched herself at him her arms going around his neck, her lips crashing onto his. Lorcan was stunned for half a moment his arms gripped her waist lifting her and he kissed her back.


End file.
